sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Healing on Calamari
You head into a hospital room. 705, Calamari Hospital -- Calamari The stench of recycled air and sterility strike you immidately. As does the dominance of the color white and the constant activity around you. Doctors, nurses, and droids scurry along the corridor rushing from one room to the next. Patients are easily moved about by nurses using hover beds. A couple of patients amble along by you, aided by droids or attendants. A large desk lies directly in front of you and a friendly looking Mon Calamari. She nimbly mans all communications and answers all questions with a bright cordial smile. A lounge lies to your left and is occupied by several beings sit around the plush furnishings of the lounge, watching a holovid. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Luke -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Luke is in the bed, quite wide awake and peering oddly at a device attached to his right arm. A droid stands nearby tapping on a console and occasionally adjusting the tubes and wires. Luke looks up and notices you as you step in. "Hi." he motions to the device, "Another one of these. Did everyone get settled in?" Jessalyn smiles at you as she enters the room slowly, her gaze drifting from the droid to the device at your arm and then finally to your face. "Yes," she replies lightly, taking a few steps forward. "They did. And you're looking better." Luke places his left arm behind his head as the droid makes a few adjustments, "I just want to get out of here." he replies with a smile, "No one knows where Han went, and I've got work to do." he lets his gaze wash over you, in this rested position momentarily while waiting for a response. Luke A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. He wears a white and blue medical frock and thin blue pants. His right arm is in a bacta enclosure, with various tubes and wires jutting out. A row of lights blink on the side. He is under the current care of an NR medical droid, bluish grey in color. The droid stands by his bedside, whirring softly and tapping on a console, which seems to affect the bacta enclosure, sometimes sending a visible spray of the liquid through a tube, or other times, causing the lights on it's side to flicker. Jessalyn gives a brief nod, her smile only wavering slightly. "I'm sure you do." She returns the gaze steadily, then shifts her weight. "I.. just wanted to see how you are. And..." Pausing, she seems to gather courage, then blurts out, "And thank you." Leia arrives from the corridor. Leia has arrived. Luke removes his arm from the rather relaxed position, tugging at the spot where the bacta enclosure surrounds his arm and quirking a brow at Jessalyn. He lets his expression soften then says, "Oh.." he shrugs, "You're welcome um.." he notices Leia, and his face noticeably brightens. He adds to Jess softly, "You know why I did it.." his expression lacking any mean- ness as he adds, ".. but you shouldn't have come along in the first place. You know that?" he adds a grin. Leia slips into the room quietly, eyes floating over the ever present white of the hospital room until they settle on her brother and Jessalyn. Jessalyn shuffles her feet nervously again, and shrugs at him. "That again? I guess you're pretty upset I came along at all, huh?" She turns her head and offers a smile to Leia as she enters. "Well." Luke offers, pulling himself up to a straighter seated position, "I was upset with you. Yes." he exhales a breath, eyeing the droid as it adjusts something, "..but it's alright now." he squints slightly as if jolted by a sudden pain. The droid murmurs electronically, "Just a few more adjustments Master Skywalker." Luke nods to it, then peers at Leia, "Any word about Han?" Leia offers a smile and a nod to both as she begins quietly making her way in their general direction, sidestepping busy medical droids moving this way or the other as she glides through the room. As she reaches Luke, she shakes her head slightly and a tight-lipped expression forms on her face. Jessalyn Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, followed by a brilliant smile that lights up the features of this slender woman. Humor and compassion shine in those green eyes, and her face is pale with wide cheekbones. Shining dark red hair falls in unruly silken waves around her shoulders. Jessa is wearing a fitted light gray jumpsuit, the neck scooped low beneath her throat and the tight fit of the pants complementing her long legs. There is a loose black flight jacket fastened at her waist, bearing the insignia of her rank upon the lapel. Leia Her appearance is chillingly remarkable. Deep brown eyes set in a smooth oval face the complexion of a china doll. She is small in stature, yet something tells you her frame doesn't hold back her command of any situation she happens to be in. Calm, fluid motions denote her regal lineage and sophisticated heritage. She is striking and beautiful, with long dark hair the color of oiled mink framing perfectly proportioned features. When she speaks, it is usually soft in tone, but with the surprising ability to turn forceful and self-assured. Her movements are subtle and laden with purpose. Wearing a long flowing robe, pristine in it's whiteness, she seems actually.. vivid. Jessalyn is still standing a good distance away from the medical bunk, and she watches Leia walk past her toward Luke, hands twisting in front of her, and at a loss for words. Luke surveys Leia's expression, allowing his own to mirror it, "I'm sure he's alright. I haven't sensed anything that feels like danger surrounding him. I'll call Intel and have them put a team out ok?" he says gently to his sister. Leia offers a slow nod, her expression not lifting from a quiet worry. She turns her attention to Luke's arm, however, "How much longer will you need the bacta treatments?" Luke opens his mouth, but the droid finishes his sentence, "He'll need the enclosure for another day or so. Then I'll attach the new prosthetic. It's being fabricated at this moment." Luke just shrugs. Jessalyn moves to the closest wall, leaning her shoulder against it, remaining quiet and not wanting to interrupt the two as they speak. Leia nods slightly to the droid, then smiles to Luke, "I hope this isn't going to become a pattern with you." She turns to Jessalyn and gives her an evaluating glance accompanied with a friendly smile, "Is your leg better?" Luke grins shyly, then follows Leia's gaze toward Jess. Jessalyn can't help but chuckle at Leia's remark, and she nods in response to her question. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a stun blast..." Luke flinches once more as another adjustment is made, "I'd like to speak with Paul about Mandalore.. and I hope Shenner has found something worthwhile to do around here." he says in Jess's direction, "I bet she's scared to death over recent events." Jessalyn smiles slightly as Luke addresses her. "She fits in anywhere, in case you hadn't noticed. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." Luke murmurs, "I have no doubt she'll stay out of trouble. Thing I'm worried about is trouble finding her." he offers a wry smile, "She has a way of attracting it." Leia smirks warmly to Luke, "She's not the only one." Luke laughs silently, placing the enclosure in his lap as the droid busies himself with the terminal nearby. It turns occasionally to watch a stream of bacta race through the tube on it's way to the flesh. Leia turns her warm gaze to both Jessalyn and Luke before smiling to them and saying, "I should leave you two to rest, I have some diplomatic matters that need attending." Jessalyn glances at Leia, a nervous smile on her lips. "I'm fine, too. Really, I should let Luke rest..." Luke calls after Leia, "Oh. Could you inform the powers that be about us making it safely here? I talked to the duty sargeant, but I'm not sure if he'll follow through." Luke turns to Jess, "No, stay." he shrugs toward the droid, "It's sorta boring in here." he smiles. Jessalyn stifles a look of surprise, but shrugs. "Yes," she says nodding to the droid. "He doesn't seem as entertaining as Threepio." Leia nods slowly to her brother, "I will, Luke." She glides quietly through the room and over to the door, passing through it with a silent grace and heading back out of the room. Leia heads back into the Womprats room. Leia has left. Luke breathes out, "Threepio.." in response to Jessa, "I wonder where he is right now." Jessalyn shakes her dark red head. "I don't know." Looking uncomfortable she straightens up from her leaning position against the wall. "I don't have to stay you know. Maybe Shenner could come and.. play for you, or something." She looks down at her boots. Luke tilts his head to the side, regarding you for a few seconds, "Are you avoiding me?" Jessalyn stiffens defensively. "I came here didn't I?" She doesn't meet your gaze. "Look.. if you're embarrassed about being rescued.. don't." Luke breathes out, then slightly under his breath as he tugs on the blanket, "Or.. the kiss?" Jessalyn turns crimson to her earlobes. "What?" Luke swallows, but looks quite unphased. He looks directly at you, "You're embarrassed around me because I kissed you." he states boldly, and in a clear voice. Jessalyn struggles to control her expression. "No, that's not it at all," she blurts. "It's not." Luke looks down at the bed sheets and nods, "I see. Well I won't do it again, if you didn't like it." Jessalyn's eyes go wide in her pale face as she stares at you. "Do it.. again? But, I thought... " She turns even redder. "What are trying to say?" she manages to finally say a coherent sentence. Luke murmurs, "Nothing. You know I can't have a relationship.. not.." he lets his eyes flicker up to you, "..not right now.." his face tinged for half a second with what may be pain. Is it the bacta enclosure tightening itself upon his arm or something else? "I.." he lets his left hand flop onto the blanket, "I just can't. There are too many things I have to worry about right now Jess." Jessalyn frowns and takes a step back. "Luke... I didn't come in here to have this conversation with you," she murmurs down at her boots. "Okay?" "Oh.." Luke breathes, "I'm sorry. I thought you.. I mean 'we' should discuss it." Jessalyn finally looks up at you, misery showing in her eyes. "Do.. do you want to discuss it?" Luke holds out his left hand to you, "Yes. I want to discuss it." Jessalyn hesitates, then goes to your side. Her fingers slide through yours as she looks down at your face. Her brows furrow with concern, her face paler than usual beneath the vivid red darkness of her hair. Luke lets his fingers wrap around yours, peering at them strangely, as if it is a foreign sensation. His gaze hesitates on the bacta enclosure then back to his real hand, "Um.. you know how I feel about you. I've told you that.." his eyes moving slowly up to find yours, blue reflected off of the light shirt he is wearing, "..do you believe me?" Jessalyn chews on her lower lip for a moment, fingers tightening around yours. "Believe you? I ... I guess so." She studies your blue eyes carefully, as if testing whether this is true. "..and you know who I am." he holds his gaze on you then adds, "..I mean. What I am.. and the responsibilities I have right now.. " he squeezes your hand gently, "I sometimes wish it weren't true, but I can't think about.. relationships right now. No matter how much I want to." his breathing audible, he murmurs, "If you didn't look so damn good." he lets out a breath. "I just hope you aren't mad at me. It was a foolish thing to do on my part." Jessalyn flushes slightly at the compliment, but manages to convince herself you are only teasing, and smiles. "I'm not mad at you for kissing me, Luke. I'm mad at myself for being in love with you. And I can't blame you for that." She gazes downward, studying the hand holding hers. Luke leans forward in the bed, pulling you toward him and kisses you on the cheek. He lingers there and says softly, "I'm sorry. I really am." then moving back, "Some day maybe things will be different for me." he looks down, averting his eyes from yours. "Soon maybe.. I dunno.." Jessalyn leans back, smiling shyly at you, but she keeps her hold on your hand, and she lifts her free one to touch your cheek gently. "I hope things will be different for you someday, Luke. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you." "You do too." Luke replies, looking up at you. Jessalyn lets her gaze rest on yours, admiring your eyes, and is unable to help the blush that creeps over her pale cheeks. "I don't know about that," she murmurs, and her glance moves to quiet contemplation of your mouth. Luke looks down, "It's just been hectic. I didn't expect all of this to be happening right now. I've.." he starts to say. Jessalyn's fingers curve around your cheek more gently, turning your face to look at her. She smiles warmly into your eyes. "You think you can control everything, hmm?" Her face moves closer, and she places a small, tender kiss on your lips. Luke seems to expect it, blinking then squinting at you. His expression nearly unreadable but pleased in a way. "I hope not." he says in answer. "No one can control everything." his tongue slips out for a second to run across his bottom lip, "Um.." he smiles. Jessalyn leans back, sighing resignedly, but she smiles down at you. "Neither of us can." She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them and brushes the hair away from your forehead lightly. Luke rests back on the pillows, "Yeah.. I know.." he says defeatedly. Jessalyn gives your hand a squeeze, and hesitates for a moment. "I wish I could change your mind, but... I suppose trying to do that would be the the dumbest thing to do." She glances back at the door as if it were her salvation. Luke follows your gaze to the door, then turns blue eyes on you, "I wish things were different." his left hand tugging idly on the bacta enclosure surrounding his right. He murmurs distantly, "It's just so difficult at times.. I thought you were dead and.." he lets out a strangled breath. Jessalyn frowns slightly, turning her gaze back to you and looking into your eyes. She hesitates as she studies them, and visibly gulps. "Luke... I can't help the way I feel. I hope you can forgive me for that. It'll be for the best.. when I can get away from here." The pain is evident in her eyes as she says this. "But.. I can't stand the thought of ..." "Of what Jess?" Luke replies. Blue eyes focused on you now. Jessalyn gazes at you with those shadowed green eyes. "Of ...of not being near you. I know it's silly...." Luke sighs raggedly and drops his head onto the pillow. Jessalyn shrugs and touches your arm briefly. "I'll let you rest. You need your beauty sleep," she chides gently, and kisses the top of your head. Luke smiles gently, looking for all the world like he's about to say something. The droid pipes in, "That would be for the best Major." whirring on his swivel to face you, then buzzing back as he taps at the display. Luke says softly, "Good night. Don't leave me in here all alone tomorrow ok?" Jessalyn glances at the droid as he speaks up, slightly startled, then returns her warm smile to Luke. "I won't. I promise." Hesitating, she looks down into your eyes, as if she might be about to say something, then shrugs it off and turns to go. Luke turns his head to the side and stares at the wall, oblivious to the rythmic tappings of the droid and the faint whirr of the bacta enclosure on his right arm. Healing on Calamari